Torn in Half
by Xo.Dino.Chan
Summary: Everyone knows some people are nice or just are not. When Charlie, grown up as an orphan, go back to her home, its obvious that no one she knows lives there anymore. A different spirit then everyone else. She can make bunch of dangerous enemies & friends.
1. Prolong

_**Prolong**_

_After a ongoing fight about what I was doing with my life with my "mother" , I decided to move out. Any place would have been good, I could have stayed close, in case I decided to go back. But I couldn't go close, I needed to go somewhere far away, some place I've been before, where I met him. Goddess knows if he's still there, in the valley we had met and spent precious moments together. But even if he wasn't there, I needed to be there to feel him and our bond._


	2. Cruising through and to a new life

_Hello Dearies, Charlie is on the case, telling you a little ahead info of my thoughts, so expect to see me before each and every chapter. Who am I you ask? Well I am, ahem, the heroine of the story. Today, I presume, to tell you about my family. You heard me when I said "my "mother"" right? Well, I should tell you right now that I am an orphan, it wasn't because of a tragic accident or diseases. I've been an orphan since birth, my dad was a one night stand, and my mother died in labor, so I really didn't get to know them. I can't really say I have a foster mother, since I moved a round a lot, and now I'm moving out._

_**Chapter 1: Cruising Through and to a New life**_

I was in my suite, packing up all of my stuff that I brung on this cruise ship. It was only a few more hours till I reached the beach, and my past and new life. I sighed, I wondered if anyone would remember me, I doubt it, every time a child left the house, a new one moved in a little later. I wondered where my farm would be. I hoped it was close to my home before. I wonder if Mary Ellen still works there, she's such a sweetie.

After I packed everything up, I toke one last sweep around the room, then made sure I had my necklace on. Everything seemed to be in place, so I flopped onto the bed and yawn. I wonder what farming had in store for me, I was never really into farming in the first place, but it was an urge, an instinct, to go there, expecally because some on special I know was there. I put my hand on my silver locket, it made me smile just thinking about him, after all these years I wondered how he would be. I opened my locket, to see him once more, but the picture wasn't cut to fit the heart ship, oh no, it was folded repeatedly, but carefully. As I unfold the photo, there was a smiling picture of a young boy on a swing that was making a goofy face, always hiding his hair through his beanie. The picture showed both of us, but the other half was torn apart, due to a painful memory that happened a few years later.

I folded the paper and placed it in the locket, seeing his face gave me a little hope. He was special, my best friend. I needed all the memories I had of him, although not all the time I wanted them to be there.

I sat up, locked up the suitcase and my room, and headed out to the bow of the cruise ship. I ran straight for the far tip of the ship and sat down, some people may have thought I was crazy because I could have feel off. But they should keep those comments to themselves, I wasn't an energetic, little girl, I was a fully grown up women, plus the water was calm and the railing was right above me, I stayed in that position thinking, until an hour later, a crew member instructed me to get away from the edge, I stubbornly agreed.

When back in my room, I went to the sink in the bathroom, and splashed my face in water. It calmed me; I really needed to stop over thinking things. So, instead of thinking of my past, I thought about the farm. Did I bring the right clothes?

Am I going to be good with the animals? I never really saw any farm animal's right in front of my eyes before. Will the tools be too hard to use? Hurt me? Give me blisters? Was I even going to like farming? No, I sighed, how could I think I wouldn't, I'm going to like farming I half convinced my self, and the rest. Well, I just have to wait and see.

"Reaching hour point until arriving at," the speaker called, and then cleared their voice over the intercom, "Forgot-Me-Not Valley?"

I probably toke that as, 'we don't go here very often, no tourists here,' their voice said it, all.

I picked a book out of the carry-on, '_Five People You'll Meet in Heaven',_ I love this author and this is one of my favorite books by him. I might of read it a lot, but it truly is a magnificent book. As I reach page 96, I get startled by a brisk, loud "Land Ho!" Guessing that means we will be there very soon, I place my book back in my carry-on, and grab my suitcases, then head out the door.

I go to the bow again and see that we are a few yards away from shore; I guess that is good, who am I kidding, I had butterflies in my stomach, excitement and worry filled me. I wondered over to the get off point and stood there for about two minutes. Finally, the boat stopped at the pier at the beach. To my surprise, I was the only one to get off, but I was ok with that, I guess.

I walked down the pier carefully, because it was a little of a safety hazard with no handrails or anything. I smiled as I got onto the beach.

A moment later I was greeted by a short man with a top hat, who I think said his name was Thomas, he told me he was the mayor of Mineral Town the next town over, and that he was gong to escort me to my farm and trailed on about shipping rocks and scissors. He was a strange little man, but since I didn't want to get on his bad side, I just kept on nodding most of the way. As he started to quiet, which I thought would never happen, I looked around my surroundings, I saw a in to my left, and I know if we kept going forward, there would be my old home.

Surprisingly, we did keep on going forward and to my old house's property, a few feet in Thomas stopped walking. Excited to see Mary Ellen, I scanned left and right, face light with a smile. But, was brought into a frown, as I didn't see the building. What brought it worse is that, to my dismay, Thomas had falsely accused my frown.

"Ah, not what you where expecting, huh? It's such a dump; wouldn't you rather have a nice farm in, Mineral Town?" He said chuckling.

Haha, very funny, Mr. Mayor, I could die laughing. I had thought clenching my fists to hold back my fury.

"Not exactly, that's not what I'm feeling," I said through my teeth, and clunched his tiny shoulders, "Where is the orphanage, where is the foster home?"

"That run down place? It was gone before I was even mayor. Story is after a winter flu the guardian died, the kids had to leave, after a while Gotz demolished it," like it didn't even mater.

My grip loosened in shock, my face frozen. Mayor shrugged of my hands. Wished me good luck. Leaving my standing in the dust.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Chapter One done, sniff I'm so happy, but sad with the ending, I had this idea for a plot while I was searching for a Harvest Moon fiction. I was looking at my locket, and the rest was fate. I just hope I can keep it up, I'm doing what I call half-winging, I have big chapters that pull the story together, that are planned, out I just don't know how to word them, and I need to stick one or two random chapters to make the story pass.

Anyway, R&R, relax your nerves at ease and rate, put your thoughts at rest and review. Subscribe if you want. I'm just doing this for my own enjoyment, I really need reviews for ideas to go in the story, and use esteem to see the ratings.

I'm sorry if its real short, its hard to pass time on a cruise ship, I promise the next chapter will be longer.

As Cathy of ToT would say, "Thanks Y'all are the best "


	3. Farm, Friends and Foes

_Charlie here y'all! Welcome to my microscopic paragraph!_

_Dino-chan: Well you can't have segment that is longer then the chapter._

_Charlie: Who asked you! You are wasting my shine time in the segment!_

_Dino-chan: Fine but no more complaining or I will be back. *ninja rolls out*_

_Charlie: Ugh! Where was I? Anyways, Mary Ellen was a nice lady of the foster home, not really a home but not really an orphanage; and she wasn't one of those old stereotypes too; she was a beautiful late-twenties girl with better things to do with life. But she put everything and did everything to use, she was the kindest person I ever met._

_**Chapter 2: Farm, Friends and Foes.**_

I woke up right at dawn. Note to self: Buy Curtains. Being the type that can't fall back to sleep, I sat up and stretched my arms, tangling and untangling them. I walked across the wooden floorboards to go to the mirror, when I realized I didn't have one yet. I went back and grabbed my makeup bag from under my, incredibly stiff bed. I looked at myself in a hand mirror. Even in a small mirror I looked dreadful in the morning. Grabbing a comb out of the bag, I dropped the hair-band out my jet black hair, letting it flow down to my waist. I spent good time on combing my hair with a brush, repeatedly, the thing I hate about having long hair, that and then washing it. Which by the way I don't have one of those either. Sigh, what was I supposed to do, go to the next town?

Still doing my hair, I sighed; I couldn't get the scene of yesterday out of my head, Mr. Baldy's words echoing through my head, stabbing like knifes in the back of the head. I stop combing halfway through a strand looking, looking at myself in the mirror. Worrying cause's wrinkles and Mary Ellen won't want to see sad. I just had to a plastic smile and hope I can survive like this.

I set my comb back in the bag, and then rummaged through it some more; I got out some robin egg blue-shadow, to compliment my green eyes, brown mascara and eyeliner. I put the eye shadow and mascara on for the natural look, a thin line of eyeliner on my bottom lid. I didn't need blush, Mary Ellen always told me I always had the loveliest light rosy cheeks, not to be conceited, her words not mine.

I switched out of my pajamas and into my black leggings and denim skirt; I flipped on an oversized green tee and tightened it up with a brown belt out of the waist. With some black Van sneakers. Ok, now for work, water proof make-up is sweat proof to right?

I grabbed my small brow rucksack filled with tools and turnip seeds; and ran out the door. To met a man with a towel around his neck and a tattoo on his arm.

"Hello, I'm Takukara, I live right over there." He said pointing to the small house I saw yesterday, "My work is to supervise new farmers, and help them with the small things. I also take care of the paperwork."

Supervise, what was I a little kid? Needed to be watched over and made sure not to get into trouble. Nah, uh. But since he was older, and I didn't want to do a lot of paper work, I nodded, and then got to work.

I decided to plow the land left to the stable. The surface was soft, but not to sandy dry perfect for plowing and planting seeds. Close to noon, the farm work was finished. I decided to go down to the bar, get some food and maybe meet some people of the valley.

As I walked through the doors of the Blue Bar, I heard some argument, though they didn't notice me.

"But, Griffin! Why can't I have Saturday night off? It's really important to me!" A Blonde, who wearing high black stilettos and a blue cotton jacket over a strapless ruby red mini dress, said, pleading with her knees bent.

"As I said before, and for the last time, No, Muffy, you can't leave on our busiest night of the week, especially for something as little as a date with a new boyfriend." A man, supposing it was Griffin, they couldn't be talking to thin air could they, with stubble and brown hair in a ponytail; said without out looking away from the win glass he was cleaning.

"But Griffin!" Muffy exclaimed, annoyed and pleading.

"No!" the argument really heating up.

"Uhhhh," I sweat dropped, with that they turned to look at me. Under pressure I ran out of the Bar, on the way to the Inn, I heard Griffin's voice from inside the Bar "Look what you done now!"

I got into the Inn as fast as I could; slamming the door behind me, panting. Most of been a weird seen for the Puerto Rican lady at the front desk. But Ruby, as the name plate said, ignored it otherwise.

"Hello~" she said in a sweet voice, "Welcome to the Inn, will you be staying with us today?"

I shook my head, and explained that I moved in at the valley.

"Oh! You must be the new farmer," she said with a smile, wow one day and people already know about me, I don't know if I should take that as a good or a bad thing, "Well, Welcome to the valley then," and then I thanked out. I started to walk out when I heard running steps and yelling.

"Mom!" making the word two syllables, "Where's my Fruity Bubble Bath Stuff?"

I turned my head to see how it was, and to my amusement it was not a little boy but a teen. I put my hand in front of my mouth just to stop the laughing. The boy noticed me and turned beet red.

"Mom~" he whined, "Why didn't you tell me we had a young lady here?"

Huh? Ruby's his Mom, wow I can not see the family resemblemence. As I thought that, the boy thought it would be fun for him to flirt with me, and Ruby thought she would go make meals for the residents of the inn. "Please don't go!" I screamed in my head, I wasn't completely comfortable with being in a room alone with guy.

"So," He said dragging it out, "You come here often?" Oh you got to be kidding me that's the oldest one in the book.

"I was, but now I'm thinking of not coming here anymore, just for you," I fetched back, arms crossed.

"Oh, that makes me special, huh?" He said with a smile still on his face.

"Yeah, if you mean special, by Special ED" I barked.

"But my name's Rock," I face palmed my head, could this guy be anymore dimwitted, "So you want to go out sometime?" Obviously he can.

Instead of words he can twist around I gave him a firm answer, I slapped him; a little to hard cause he was laying on the ground, his cheek red. Sure that he wouldn't tell anyone that I hurt him, because it might harsh his ego being beat up by a girl, I walked out of the inn.

In the next place, I went out to a man named Grant and his daughter Kate's house, Kate yelled to her father saying there was an intruder, then after it was cleared up she introduced herself, as if she was more important then her nervous businesslike dad. But I guess that's what most kids are like now a days.

As I got to the next house there was no answer, I walked away, to meet a woman wearing weird glasses and a pink plaid suit, she confirmed that she lived there. That her so and husband are out on a run, and her son, I think his name was Hugh, would be delighted to have someone new to play with at the valley. She said she would have loved to invite me in for tea, but her house was dreadfully dirty, as she closed the door leaving me out in the dust.

I thought door number three, would be the most normal of all; being a hospital and all. Boy was I wrong, going in gave me quite a shock as I saw a cyber man, I almost peed my pants. His smile was snake like evil. Remind me to go to Mineral Town for my checkups; I hear they have a hunkier doctor there.

I walk out the windy path by the bridge; it was a long pass by the water. Until I came to a pond of water, where I decided to dip my tired feet for a while. After five minutes of resting my break was cut short. As I heard screaming behind me.

"Why do always have to get in the way of everything I do?" one voice called.

"Why? Isn't that plain to see, your causing trouble everywhere! Breaking up couples, scaring children, cause sickness, making weeds. For crying out loud, are you blind?"

The weeds caught my attention, probably because I am a, beginning, farmer; I needed to know who was making my job much harder. I turned my head, something most have been wrong with me because I saw a floating woman with green hair, and a girl with a much more normal hair color platinum blonde, on a broom and was that red eyes I saw. They didn't see me and I didn't want to interrupt, in fear of being turned to a freaking toad.

"I still don't see what wrong with that," the broom girl said under her breath.

"You rotten little witch—

"Thank you!" the blonde interrupted with a smirk.

"Expect a little bear to be torn apart, by tomorrow."

"No one. . . Ever hurts him!" The Witch said, and started to speak some freak language I didn't know. With a flash and a thud of a woman made of stone, I knew it was time to leave. Quickly, but quiet and carefully.

"Oops!" The witch said with her index to her chin.

As I got to a big tree, little midget dwarf man where coming out of it, there had to be at least a hundred of them.

"Witch Princess, what did you do!" Screamed a man wearing red.

"Bring her back," a yellow one yelped.

"Please," whines a blue man.

"Ok, ok!" The Witch Princess said, "I didn't mean to start a commotion." Yeah right, whatever you saw, as I started to wound near the river bank path.

Another flash of light came; if I wasn't facing the other direction I swear it would have blinded me. I turned around to see what see did this time. The men and the stone have disappeared.

"I messed up," she said to herself, "Well, that gives them a little thinking time about not fooling around with me until they get back to this dimension."

Ok, I really got to get out of here fast; this is starting to cross the line of weird and freaky. I guess I'm not a ninja when I run because the Witch Princess spotted me.

"Hey!" She yelled from a far, glaring at me with crimson eyes, then teleported in front of me, "You saw that didn't you?"

I shook my head but it slowly turned into a nod.

"I thought so," with a cat like grin, "I'm going to leave you with guilt for your conscience. Since those scrawny things you saw were harvest sprites. And what I hear about you being the new farmer, you need to work hard on the farm to get them back to earth," She stared at me, "You can go now."

Willingly, I left trying to analyze what happened, it was to farce. I couldn't shake it off it was too weird, but I guess weird can leave guilt to.

I headed over to the rest of the houses; there was bubbly, friend brunette Celia, silent and rude Elvis look-alike Martin, and plump, hearty Vesta who had enough talk to speak for all of them. The girls offered to give tips and help with the farm; I thanked them. I went by a waterfall and into a cave, to meet Flora, if wasn't so nerdy she could pass for Moe, she little worrisome woman and filled with regret, and Carter who was a dirty, Mine Freak. There then was sweet Nina, who had the cutest like elder clothes, and bitter Galen, who only was somewhat nice to me because of Nina, his head no hair put still wore a hairnet, like he was a lunchman? Lunch Lady? I don't know. Lastly, there was Kassey and Patrick, some elderly twins, who like to blow things up. A scientist, a mad scientist if that, who I know by own look was trouble. And two couple-like people by the water, who I didn't want to interrupt, but one looked like a hippie and the girl almost looked like a boy.

At the end I went to sit on a bench, watching the sunset turn to dark and thinking about the day I had just been through, then it hit me, I forgot to go to the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Ah this chapter was to long to write with my attention span, is this long enough for you? I will make it longer if I need to. Ah, I feel so proud as if I had finished a marathon. I dedicate this to my high school, where there are a lot of friends and foes. Have you guessed what is next? ;)

Well. I'm going to mix it up with a dash of actual personality human-like personality. *Laughs evilly* Uh I mean *tehee*. See ya!


	4. Bad Way To Feel Beautiful

_I forgot to the put this in the first two chapters so..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Five People You will meet in heaven. I own Harvest Moon games x] but I do not own any of the characters and any of the game plot's. I only own myself, this plot and am a proud owner of sour gummies._

* * *

Tada! It's Charlie here, so there's not much to tell because we are not at an interesting point in this lame story, goddess help me if there is one.

_Dino-chan: *Scarily peeks through door* Hey…._

_Charlie: Anyways so Now I will give you some fun facts about your favorite character me! I'm 17, I have jet black hair, which is dreadfully straight, no curls at all, though I do have cute bangs.. I have grass green eyes and a somewhat fair skin and a tall frame. Weakness small hands and more then average sensitive senses. I'm allergic to pears. Hate rain and running, love tacos. Well, that's a quick summary of me by._

_**Chapter 3: Bad Way to Feel Beautiful**_

Ok, I'm running so fast that I can only have a quick reflex to turn, I didn't hit anything, and I would have walked slower, but I need to get there before its past midnight or whatever. I'm a girl that needs to finish things once they are started, plus what if they think I didn't talk to them the first day because they think I think that they are not important enough or something along those lines. Man, I hate running, just hate it.

I pushed open the gates with all my might, they were pretty because they were iron or, I think. Anyways metal was bent cool and it had hearts on part of it. I thought for a second, are those supposed to be closed for a reason? But that was only for a second.

As I was passing the square fountain, my right side was carelessly and brutally hit by a male silhouette. Almost sending me into the cold water, luckily I just feel hard on the hard brick ground, getting dirt all over my back side, parts that was not covered from farming at least.

"Watch where you're going, Bud!" I yelled, trying to get myself up, pushing my hands against the ground. At least I tried, but a firm grip grabbed me up. A face lighten by moonlight came into view, a man with silver hair, fair skin, and light emerald eyes, people could say they are turquoise, that made my green eyes feel jealous.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock a young maiden of her feet," The boy spoke smoothly. I blushed; I wasn't used to be sweet talked. Good thing he couldn't see much color in the night. I heard a "literally" under his breath. I toke my arm from his grip.

"And just who must you be?" I said, rubbed my arm, half wishing his grip wasn't so firm.

"I am quite a ladies man if you hadn't noticed, I am Prince of the stars," He replied snuggly, pointing up. Well someone is full of theirself, even if he may be handsome, he should be more modest. If he didn't say that last comment he could have been a gentleman instead of a player.

"So, Princess; whatcha doing on a night like this? Hoping to drag some girl into a dark alley?" I asked, and enjoyed watching the shock in his face, even if it didn't last for long.

"As much fun as that sounds; I had something different to do," Moving closer, he was smiling, our noses almost touching. Gladly, we were interrupted, sending the "prince" back a few feet.

"Hey aren't you the thief that leaves notes before he steals?" screamed a running teenage girl. Well, that's stupid what's the point to do that if you actually want to steal something. "Give me back my necklace!"

"Don't let such raw anger steal away your precious beauty," he said, hat sent the girl beet red, I remember how it was like to be that naïve.

The girl eyed me jealously with disgust, like model having a friend eating a hamburger, "That your sidekick?"

"No, but I would like both of you as partners by my side." She blushed more; I glared at both of them. Ok, I literally feel like I'm going to throw up from this.

He leaned close to my ear that I could almost feel his lips, I winced, and then he whispered, "Sorry to leave you so early, babe, but I got to jet."

"Great, Bye." I said firmly.

As he ran away the girl just walked to the get right after he left, "Opps, I let that smooth talking thief get away," and giggled. No Duh, Sherlock. Then it hit me, I let him get away too. I can't let thieves just run around freely. So I left the girl in the dust and sprinted after him.

Dang it, why did he have to be so fast and get a head start. I've never been a good runner but I gave it all I caught up to him, around goddess pond.

"Give. It. Back." I said gripping him on one of his arms, making sure that he couldn't move. Wishing I had of those magic kit's handcuffs at hand.

"Give what back?" he said, giving a catlike smile. I wanted to hurt him.

I gripped his arm tighter, "You think I'm that dumb do you. Give back the necklace!"

He searched his pockets with his free hand, "You don't mean this one do you?" he held out a sapphire on a silver chain. That looked like something precious, I lunged trying to get it, but the thief held it high up, causing me lose my footing.

I feel into the pond, the water hitting me like ice knifes.

"I-I'm s-s-still go-i-ing to g-ge-t that st-upid ne-ck-la-lace fr-from y-you," I shivered out after my head reached the surface, I so wanted to kill him.

"Aw, is someone tripping on words around a boy?" He cooed, ok now I am going to kill him, "You didn't think I'd let you get it that easily did you? I am a thief." His former evil face back. Then a dumbfounded one, when I pulled him into the water by the leg. I got crawled out of the water and grabbed the dropped necklace, then walked down the path.

"&%!$! Don't you know how expensive these dry wash clothes are?" He yelled out.

I raised him an eyebrow and ran off.

* * *

A/N: Dino-chan here, everyone how are you doing? I'm good haha did I tell you I was planning to start putting up the story so far by the fifth chapter, yep, yep. I'm going to ask my mom if I can put it on fan fiction, because she knows I read it but she doesn't know that I want to add some on here. So if you see this that's a yes from her. YAY MOM!

Charlie: Your such a little kid….

Dino-chan: Shout you smart aleck mouth! Anyways Right now I'm deciding if I should have two man battle for affections or three. Help me out here, tell me in review, thanks ^_^.

PS. Remember it is rated T just in cause, because there is flirty content and mild violence. If you don't like the censor on that curse word in this story, than man up, cause I'm not allowed to do that, ok? Just enjoy it cause you can probably guess which curse word that is.

Why does most everyone like Skye, I thought I was unique for being Skye (and Will and Gray and Vaughn) Fan girl, especially Skye, even if he is such a jerk sometimes, & Gray, he's not rudely quiet; he's just shy: D. Every girl likes Player (Bad) Boys and Mysteriously Quiet ( no shy :D) Guys. Aw well I'm just a high school girl after all 3.

Until next time, Buh-Bye!

PSS Sorry If short.

PSSS TACO!


	5. Digging Down to the Core

_Charlie here! Another chapter in. I just want to say I have incrediable bad look with family and realionship skills, why do you think I moved from family to family, huh? It's not that I'm not good I just have bad luck (and a short fuse), other then my best friend in foster care. I also have Ami, a friend of mine which I pen-pal now a days. You might see little experts of her in my life story. _

_

* * *

_

_This goes to RachelElizabeth1224, who is the author of Immunity, the best Fanfict. ever, if you want a really good skye fanfic, go read hers to. Thank you RachelElizabeth1224, for being so nice, offering to be a betareader, and being my first reviewer. You're a great friend, I can't wait to talk to you and read more of your story._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Digging down to the core.**_

_**(^title will not center T_T)**_

It had been two days since I meet that jerk-off thief. God, for a town that my first love was in there are some weirdoes and uglies. I shrugged that off and finished watering my new crops, which were, unfortunately, still scrawny leaves. I had a plan, make money with turnips and materials with a hammer, since rock was stronger then wood and golden lumber was hard to come by. So far I had smashed around thirty rocks. And found two little sprite man. Not as fast as I would have done if I didn't have such an old hammer. But so far, so didn't like me, but I did give her the stupid necklace back.

I spent half a day smashing rocks. I swung around the bar for a meal and a chat with the gossip queen Muffy. Today she talked on and on about how her new date with a guy her parents liked. Oh, kill me it was boring, but I stood by her side and comforted that episode, I remembered that I had promised Flora that I would help her smash mine rocks; little did I know that those don't count as building materials. It was a long path there, but I could see the waterfall in the distance. I skipped the rest of the way the cave, I did something stupid and childish, I yelped out "Hello!" just to hear it bounce of the walls. Luckily, Flora and Carter were not there to witness my embarrassment, but I did turn the head of a strawberry blonde, hammering by the left wall.

"Um, hello Charlie?" The capped boy said, his head turned to look at me, but then he turned back towards the wall. That caught me shocked, had I met him before? I don't remember him. Then again most of the people I met knew my name, even before they meet me in this valley, must be a small town, huh?"Do you know—"I said before I was rudely interrupted.

"If you want Carter, he said they're back working in the cave," He said still hammering forcefully, looking like he didn't want to be interrupted. It was just creepy how he knew what I was going to ask before I even asked it. I sweatdropped, and shook it off.

"Ok, thanks very much, I think I will wait till they come back, since I don't want lost," I said, thinking about those horrid holes I had once fell into by I was waiting, I hoed the mine floor, because Flora had told me tried to start saying interesting to the boy, to have a conversion, but nothing came up, I didn't even know him. It didn't help that there was a very tense aurora around him, he looked like wasn't the kind to mess around with.

"Hey you work on the farm, right?" He said bluntly, stopping his work to look at me. I nodded. "And your doing it all by yourself too," Actually I had Takukara, but he doesn't do the work. "That's really impressive!"I felt myself blush a little, I tried to hide it, but failed a bit. It meant so much to hear that, even from a complete stranger. Gratitude is always a fine treasure.I broke out giggling a little.

"Thanks, um…." I forgot I didn't know his name.

"Gray." He offered softly.

"Yeah, thanks Gray, but I have the help of some of the villagers too, so I shouldn't take all the credit." I heard him say, "How modest," Under his breath, smiling softly."No really, I am a beginner myself, I work at the blacksmiths," He said. That explains why he was mining today. "Today's my day, off but Gramps really heaps a lot of work on me, and it just wears me out! I work really hard but I am no good at it, and you just started and you are doing really great," my cheeks turned brighter. I felt bad for gray though to his grandfather sounded like a real pain."But, don't you ever feel like ranching is hard?" He said curiously, pulling down his hat, covering his eyes and hoping not to cross any emotional lines, in which he didn't. I thought for a few seconds. Even though I had only been her a few days, my arms ached as if stung by a hundred bees, and seeing no results so far, made it not as worth while. But, I seemed for me and fulfilling.

"Yes, It kind of is hard, I feel like I could take more breaks and relax a bit, but I can't because I want it done right," I said choosing my words semi-carefully. Mary Ellen always said to not leave a bad impression."I must have thought that at least a hundred times during my job, but I can't quit! I just do all I can to keep at it. So what if we think it's hard at times. We got to keep at it ok?" His blue eyes sparkled like a little boy when he said this. He must be really passionate about work.

"Yeah lets keep at it," nodding, as he came over and patted her back. After that Flora and Carter came out, awing at objects in there arms, probably gems or artifacts. After a few seconds Flora looked up."Oh Charlie, thanks for wanting to help, but we got very successful on our hunt, so you go home," She said still half-fully awing. I waved her goodbye, but I don't think she noticed. And I whispered into Gray's ear, "We'll pick his up some other time." He nodded with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. Must be from all the work he did. I thought to my self. Skipping out on the way. Knowing I had made a new friend.

* * *

A/N: Hello It's Dino-chan here! I learned some dreadfully happy news. Dreadfully happy how can that be? Well I asked my mom about fan fiction on email. And she said "I guess its ok, just be careful not to down load anything." Great! I get to post. Great, ugh, because my mom thinks this might be a bad/new website with ads all over the place and/or that it is a download to read think or something, but its not :3, at least that's what I think she thinks. I wrote a Haruhi story that I posted on there first. Why that one first you ask, because I still can't find an Flash card, cause my laptop is has a broken disc holder so It can not transfer files that way. T_T Wahh dreadfully great : Oh just shut up no one wants to here you whine.D/A-Chan: Why are you so mean? T_T

Charlie: Because I am a little part o you :D

D-Chan: O_o

C: don't get your knickers in a knot, I meant because you are the writer and you made me this way.

D: *pssssh* who wears knickers anymore

Ps. found my flash drives super happy hyper, going to write chapter 5 :3


	6. I'm Sorry

A letter of an apologizes to any fans out there,

I'm sorry about my Hiatus, school has started to catch up to me, and there is a lot tests and homework in High school. But for me being sorry, I'm almost done with a long capture, I just have to find my flash drive again, it losses its self all the time, and export from one laptop to the other computer, I promise I will do the rest of it on the Mac. I should have the next capture out by Weds/Thrusday.

Thank you,

Dino-chan

C: you lazy bum

D:AM NOT! Schools hard! **swings sickle **


	7. Memories and His Blood

Charlie: HeHe, Long chapter alert. I don't really need space here because this is a flashback, with a little personality and foreshadowing about who the person maybe.

_**Chapter 5: Memories and His Blood**_

"_Kat wait up, wait up!" I turn around smiling from head to toe of my young body, "No worries! I won't leave you behind." I say say tilting my head to the side. "Anyways we are almost there, just a wittle bit longer," _

"_Whatever," He pants, catching his breath, "Okay let's go!" _

_We run through the forest and Dirt Mountains some more until we found it._

"_Wow" he says his mouth in a shape of an O. _

"_Cool, promise it will be our secret place?"_

"_Promise."_

"_It's great to be with you, ~RIIIIIINGG~"_

_"It great to be with you too, ~RIIINNGG~"_

_

* * *

_

I slam my fist into a cheap alarm clock I regret getting, stupid, waking me up from my dream this early, it's like 6 am in the morning. After scolding my alarm clock, I felt moisture on my face; I placed my hand on my face, a warm fresh tear. I quickly wiped it off. Gosh, I really don't want to work but I peeled myself slowly out of bed, knowing the Harvest Goddess won't be proud for the Lazy bum like me.

I grab a bit of Chewy Chocolate Chip granola bars for the day, put on some black slightly baggy jeans with suspenders and a white short t-shirt on, put my hair up in a ponytail and got to work. It was Spring 13th; year one of living here. A couple days had gone and passed and the days had dragged on a bit every day that I had been here, I'm not sure yet if that is a good or a bad thing.

I let out a yawn, I almost tripped over my black cat, Midnight Blue, she hissed and began licking her fur, I'm such a klutz if cats were to need therapy, then Blue Blue here would be a number one client, for sure.

I unweeded those stupid weeds that came back everyday like magic, and placed some seeds the Supermarket gave me so it would not grow in that 3x3 spot again; I watered my turnips and then it was about noon. As I finished up work, I went towards the Goddess Pond, thinking about this holiday that Lumina had been going on and on about, what was it called again, Spring Thanksgiving? Free chocolate, I'm there, defiantly, but Lumina said there was also a Winter thanksgiving so then I would have to give chocolate back in return, oh what a bother, can't we have a normal Fall Thanksgiving, were everyone can share ? No they made that the harvest festival. This town with so many festivals. How do they expect us to keep track? Especially, cause they don't have the ones we do like. Stupid society.

As soon as I got to Goddess Pond, survived the area, surprisingly no one here, not even Murrey was here. Gladly, I smirked and chuckled; heading into the small hole in the bushes beyond the pond. Having to crouch to get through a brush hole was a con, but anything for this place. It made my feet hurt walking there, but as I survived the vast forest, I was finally there. At last, I was at me and Cooper's meadow paradise.

I sat on a bed-like rock, and the gentle waters of the lake below me, the scene of blackberry bushes and sunflowers everywhere, I was at peace. I let my mind flow far. I thought of Mary Ellen, Kim and Cooper, I wished upon seeing all of them now, though I know it was impossible, no one can blame a girl for wishing. We all got to have a dream and this is mine.

I gently laid my body flat, slowly placing my arms behind my head, and sighed at the partly clouded sky. How would my life be different if I was a more average child? I sighed again; I really need to stop worrying if I want my sanity to stay intact.

I decided to think about the life I had now, I had made good friends with Celia and Muffy, Celia was the sweetest thing; Muffy was a little on the hyper side but she was like an older sister and kept me in on the latest gossip. Nami, was a quiet one, but I think I am starting to brake through her shell. I tried to make friends with Lumina and Flora, but Lumina is on a snobby high horse with all bragging and thinking she is a know-it-all and Flora, well, just seems to ignore me.

I waltz over to the Crystal Lake, sitting by it and introducing it to my feet and ankles, as I picked some flowers to lighten up my damp home. I laughed at the thought, after only two weeks I called it a home, unlike my other houses. It was a great place to be, Forget-Me-Not valley, that's for sure. I closed my eyes and let my mind go at ease.

* * *

It was dusk as I woke up, goddess knows that I didn't want walk through the woods at night alone, so I shuffled my feet and left the meadow, whispering it a bitter sweet goodbye, completely forgetting my poor flowers on the ground. The forest was darker as I went through it, some miracle it was for me not to get lost in it.

Finally I got to Harvest Goddess pond. Harvest! I forgot to go to Celia's; she had promised me to make me some brand new gloves to use on the farm, ranch, whatever it was. Not buying a watch yet, I rushed down the old dirt path and across the bridge, hoping that it was not too late. I ran up to the store, grasping the handle and jiggling it a little. No luck, it was securely locked. I walked over to Vesta's house, turned the handle and opening the door. Celia wasn't on the main floor, but Vesta was;

"Hey kiddo," She said loudly and jollily, "Come to chat?"

I didn't want to be rude to her, so I nodded, and walked over to her for a little chat, hoping to make it quick, she asked me how the farm work was going and how the village is treating her, and I ensured her that I was doing fine. I asked her about scarecrow, before I a door slammed.

I turned around and saw Gray bend over and breathing heavily blue faced, he looked as if he was about to faint.

"I'm sorry Vesta, I completely forgot all about your order," He choked out, still gasping for air, "I'll give it back free of charge," Vesta stood there with confused face for an awkward silence and then heartily laughed.

"Oh that," she said, "I forgot about it myself, I don't want any trouble; I can pay for it,"

Gray straightened up and blinked a few times, shocked and replied, "No, no, it's my fault; you shouldn't pay for my mistake,"

"No seriously it's ok"

Not seeing the point to argue any farther, color recovered Gray handed the silver water can, a big farm that has only one watering can, how weird, and turned to me looking me so straight in the eye it made me slightly blush.

"Well at least while I'm here," Gray started to state, "How about I look over your tools?"

I nodded immediately, hey, a check-up never hurt, especially a free one. So I handed him over a bronze sickle of mine that I had equipped from cutting down the leaves in the forest earlier; It was dirty but hopefully nothing was wrong with it. He didn't take the sickle out of my hands though, instead looked intensely and felt it, his hands brushing against mine every once in a while made my face warm up even more for some reason. He soon he slowly snatched his hands away and smiled.

"Well, Charlie, looks like you are taking very good care of your tools," He said glowing from ear to ear, " other then a little dirt, I don't see anything one it not one scratch or hardmanship."

I smiled back, not to be conceded but I love being praised, but the moment was killed with a big smack. The huge hand of Vesta had patted me on the back.

"Ha, I knew we had a good farmer on our hands," She exclaimed, Gray nodded, "speaking of which Celia made these for you, but she is out with Marlin right now," Handing me the little black cloth gloves. I smiled inside, Celia had told me about her little attraction to Marlin.

Gray looked at his watch, "Dam-ng," saving his curse word, from an unapproving look of Vesta, "I got to go or Gramps will be raged," and waved behind his back as he left, bored I followed him. As I slammed the door, Gray didn't even look but said, "Stalking me aren't ya?"

"No," I said a little flustered; I tried to think of something quickly to cover "I needed to get my hammer upgraded." It was true, but I didn't want to walk in the dark alone, or really see him leave.

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically, entering the valley exit, "You know the store closed a while ago," _Dang, he saw right threw me. _Ok, again it's not my fault this stinking village doesn't have a jewelry store for watches, and I have the memory span of a walnut.

"Might as well drop it off," I replied shrugging.

"You know you could just leave it with me,"

"Nah, I like the adventure,"

"….ok then"

* * *

We walked most of the way in silence; I hummed a little to flyleaf's "All around me," catching gray slightly smiling when I got to the chorus, he must have known the song to.

I looked around noticing we were deep on the road now. I began to think I made a mistake, my feet were tired and Gray isn't the nicest person most of the time. And it's getting dark, to the point I could only see a silloute. A rumble broke out,

"Sure hungry, aren't you gray?" I commented, playfully, poking his back.

"Charlie, Look out!" His voice came out; I was confused until I stood face to face with fearsome yellow glowing eyes. I was too terribly foolish to move and run, instead I screamed. The wild wolf shook its tail slowly, right before it lunged. I closed my eyes, getting ready for impact, yet not to feel anything.

A whimper of pain came to the air, seems like Gray toke a swing at the dog with the pose he was in. Not to give up on his prey, the wolf attacked again and toke chunk of Gray's leg, along with scratching is stomach and arm, though Gray robot-like did not let out a single sound. There bodies clashing and blood drawing from both of them. I couldn't watch, I hated what was happening, but I couldn't let this happen, I toke out my handy sickle and powered it up all the way; when charged I screamed "Pikachu I choose you," and swung it at the wolf as Gray went out of consciousness. This dog only thought of attacking what last attacked it, and gratefully switched back to its old target. I toke two more quick swings. Then a riffle and a wounded howl filled the air. Then silence.

I feel unto my knees, kneeling at and scanning Gray's injured body, and then looked for the suspected shooter for help, as I scanned to my right. There was a man clothed in dark jeans and a black shirt, his light hair looking moon silver in this light, pinned in a ponytail, which was hanging over his bare shoulder, his eyes glowing emerald with anger. Handling the gun with his arms stretched out.

"Phantom S-Skye?" I managed to slip out.

"At your service," The masculine silloute said, returning to normal posture, with a grin that I just wanted to knock off his high horse. Not really what I wanted for the Hero of Tomorrow, but if he's all I got…

"Don't just stand there you dolt, help me carry him," I wailed out, his eyes flashed a hint of hurt, but he quickly recovered to a cat like grin. Walking over to with an evil, yet I have to say sexy, strut. Wait, sexy did, I just think that arrogant thief was… sexy? Oh brother, mental facepalm.

He stopped about a half a foot away from me and sat down, our face were much closer when he looked me in the eye, "Is that anyway to treat a prince that saved your boyfriend," For a second I thought he was right even if he was a thief he did save me and Gr—That's when it hit me.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I stated sharply, he backed his face away and let out a smirk.

"Sure, that's what you say when he can't hear you and there is someone more handsome here," He replied confidently, like he was the Harvest King himself. Goddess.

"And who might that me?" I said sarcastically.

"Me of course."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, the only thing important is someone is someone is hurt, so get your lazy bum over here Skye."

"Why should I barley know you, and this has nothing to do with me." Selfish. What a d-bag. I just wanted to punch his pretty smudge face, so I did, along with a round house kick to fellow, banging him into a tree.

"You going to carry me now?" He said with childish voice and a puppy dog face to match, while rubbing his face.

"Skye…." Showing him my fist, saying it so darkly, I swear if I was in anime, my eyes would have twinkled; he got the hint and quickly shuffled to his feet, and came over to carry him, "Not his feet you dolt, I already have those, his hands, get his hands!"

* * *

I didn't know how long we walked or how long it would take to get here, but eventually we got to mineral town. We walked to town in silence, to my surprise, no more smart aleck remarks. Though as we got to the town entrance, I gave him h**, because he let goes Gray's hands to let Gray's head slam across the ground.

"You b*****," I exclaimed, "How could do you that to him?"

His face went into shock with my course language, but went back into a calm smile quickly, "Young Maidens should not speak that way," he said slyly, "but if you must ask I must tell you that this is why."

He toke out bald cap and a long black wig, and throw it on, going from looking like Ruth-san from Spiral, a polar opposite of him to a my favorite manga character Sebastian [Black Butler] looking character. [A.n: sorry for that otaku here xD). I giggled a little.

"I wouldn't want Mineral town to find out that there dear Steiner is a thief," He replied, I cupped my mouth to keep me from laughing loud, Steiner what another great butler name.

"What?" He yelled, I slowly regained my posture once more.

"Oh, nothing," I said, trying to change the subject, "But what do mean by Steiner?"

"Even I, The prince of stars, have a life to, not to be coped up during the day. Though I do still need to keep my lovely secrets," He said trying to be smooth. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wouldn't they think it's suspicious that a guy walks around with no home, while robberies have been taking place?" I questioned, he just chuckled with the smirk.

"Believe me, I got that covered, coming here months before hand, to them I am a traveling photographer, living in this pathetic little town."

I had to admit it I was impressed, perfect story, he could go at night, go to steal at different towns. A perfect camouflage, with one little whole.

"Guess that's ok, but what about telling me this, I could just run away and tell Harris or anybody close for that matter," saying it full frontal, maybe too confidently.

"Oh," He grinned catlike, grabbing something from his back pocket, "Have you forgot my little friend here?" Clicking and Loading his little gun "friend."

My body was paralyzed. _No way, he wouldn't. He is not a murder. He hates my guts for bruising him and wetting his clothes. But_

"You wouldn't do that skye; I know you wouldn't."

He moved to my side and held my chin and seductively whispered in my ear, "Oh, you know I would."

* * *

A/N: the story will fit together and all make since in the end, I'm planning to have at least five to ten flashbacks, at minimum, I plan to have way more then that, hehe, and of course a sequel, yes I just started this series and I am planning some ideas for the sequel. Plus, Anyone got Rune Factory 3; I now have almost all the girls at 10 hearts, only kuruna and chocolat left hehe; I married Raven on the other file; And YAY **game spoiler** Aquirus is a beaten and a good guy (girl?)! DS Cute has to make some room, cause its tied for my favorite ds game.

Charlie: (sigh) Game Freak; Get a life, not just in Mario.

Dino: …Anyways, sorry it toke my long to do this, but I'm busy in high school ya know. Plus Power Outages for all this snow, cause northwest coast is the best coast. Well, Hope you liked the itty-bitty cliff hanger.


	8. Doors Always Lead to Something

Its Charlie time! Oh yes it is. Being at different homes means different allowances, which I usually spent on eBay. There is a bunch of crap I get from there because it is so darn cheap, like clothes, alarm clocks, necklaces, rocks, and one more thing.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Doors Always Lead to Something**_

It was 10 o' clock, or at least that's what the clock said when we finally got in the Mineral Town hospital; after hammering my knuckles on the door for a while, if the doctor and nurse didn't live up stairs I don't know what we would do. I mean we couldn't just let him die could we?

Ms. Elli greeted "Steiner" at the door sweetly, and could I see her, what? Is that blushing? But then her face turned to utter shock as she saw whom we were carrying. She called over her shoulder for the doctor saying, "It's an emergency,"

Without even asking Skye and I if we were okay with letting go of Gray to let go of him, they toke him into their hands and put him onto one of those wheelie hospital beds, I forget what there called. Skye and I followed behind them. Until the handsome doctor, Trent as his name tag said, to sit in the waiting room; Rudely I my add.

I plopped my self on the red couch, bored I grabbed a gossip magazine from the side table. It was okay, I usually didn't like gossip magazines but since it was the only thing there other then medical magazines, I read it; As I flipped past pages, half way through the book, I glanced over at Skye, sitting next to me; Tapping his fingers on his jeans, frowning, He obviously did not want to be here. Though I may pay my respects were respects are due, even if I hate him.

"Skye?" I whispered quietly.

"What?" He said monotone, not looking in my direction.

"Thank you."

"Sure…."

I turned forward. Then it went back to that awkward silence between us, but its not like I wanted to talk to a thief. Let alone one named Skye. Though it only really lasted for a little more because Elli came out and told us that they need to keep him under watch all night.

Knowing I would need a whole load of espresso to stay up, I gradually stood and walked out, but not before trying to sneak a peek at Gray from the corner of my eye. He him laying there he looked so helpless and innocent that it was really cute of him, yet it made me sad to not hear his scolding voice, like when I almost hit his toe with my hammer.

I snapped back to reality when I felt a touch on my shoulder and then another one, as it seemed Skye was poking me in the back. I turned and gave him the evil eye.

"What?" I said.

"As the dream state you maybe in with your boyfriend, you seem to be blocking the door," He answered.

Embarrassed I blushed and walked outside saying sorry, then screamed, "He is not my boyfriend, gosh."

"Whatever you say, fair maiden." Goddess, I hate him and his snotty sissy attitude. Though I didn't see a point to argue anymore, what do I care about what he thinks! I barely know him! Even with that I didn't want to talk to him, so I walked in front of him by a couple yards. I kept on thinking about the forest and decided not to go to the woods tonight. And come on, even for a small town like this there has got to be an Inn, even Forget Me Not has one!

So I kept on walking and walking till I got there. Not bothering to say "Goodbye," to Skye. I just wanted to get heck out of this cold night. Inside there was a girl humming a tune sweeping, two guys and a brunette drunk in a corner, a sober blonde trying to calm down. Needless to say it was just trouble, but I needed somewhere to stay tonight. So I settled for it. I walked quickly up to the front counter and talked to the man, telling him that I would need a room for a night.

"That'll be 'round 100 gold," the innkeeper said in a husky voice.

I thought that was really cheap so I said "Sure thing," and ran my fingers through my pockets. To my horror, it wasn't there. I checked my back pockets and it wasn't there ether. Then it hit me. I ran out of there, some people looking at me like I was crazy. As I got through the doors there was Sky just standing there like he was waiting. I ran smack into him, grabbing him by his collar.

"Skye!" I said tensely, "Give me back my money! Now!" How dare he I worked hard for that money, kind of.

He shrugged with one hand and looked to the side with as sacarcistic face, "How is it my fault when a young maiden drops her purse."

He was really getting on my nerves. Number one: like I would believe an excuse from a thief, number two: Its not a purse, it's a wallet, am I that girly girl to him? Number three: I am not a freaking maiden.

Interrupting my thoughts, he released himself from my grip and said "If you don't have money to stay at an inn, I guess you must stay at my house."

No way! I slapped him across that face and made a dash for it; I am not sleeping in the house of a thief no matter how dangerous the forest is at night. I ran father passing what seemed to be the place that Gray works and a little ranch. I moved forward father into the next section of the town. There was a field of green and wood dens. That's when it smacked me right in the forward, no need for forest at night, Farmer's code. I then walked up to what seemed to be the main house and knocked on the door. It toke a while so, I knocked once again. Finally after a few moments the door opened and there stood a blonde figure with dirty plaid on, and a shocked look on her face.

* * *

Claire, as she told me, plopped on to her bed in her aquamarine pajamas, as I sat across from her on the couch, drinking hot cocoa wearing an oversized t-shirt she let me. I had just explained to her what happened, but her friend Jill, as it seems that was visiting her, didn't really get the focus.

"I can't believe Steiner would even suggest that, he's such and gentleman and so hot," Jill, sitting on the couch as well, remarked, putting an overextension on hot, gross.

"Jill, what have you known him for, like two days?" Claire said rolling her eyes. Sure Jill was insulted and embarrassed but she tried to hide it. Claire went on, "He's such a player, I've been suspicious of him from the start, what does he have the right to hit on every girl he knows?" I could really start to like this girl.

Jill, being a jill, decided to change the topic back to courting, "so Claire, how are things between you and Won?" Claire blinked her eyes at what seemed to be the speed of light.

"Jill for the millionth time, there is nothing between us! He's an old, quirky, odd little man. I'll be Da_ned before I love him" She spat out with anger, I tried to hid my chuckle, reminded me of the guy, Mayor Thomas?, that I met before, "Anyways Cliff more my style." Claire continued, in a more shy voice.

"What 'bout Ann? She seemed pretty smitten with him. 'Nd you know redheads, they have no soul," Jill said trying to go all deep and spooky.

Aren't you a redhead?" I questioned.

"Brunette!" she stated quickly. Okay, okay, I didn't want to punch one of her nerves.

"Anyways I can deal with Ann, me and her where never really close anyways, and how could she put up with me," Claire said, a little too coincided I may add, "By the way Charlie, where did you exactly come from?" All over the place topics, I could barely keep up with for this long night, but I decided to answer.

"Oh, I just work over at a farm n' ranch at Forget-not-Valley." I said with a shrug in my voice, but it had a sting to it, literally. Too fast to see, I had been slapped by a very red looking Jill.

"What the? What was that for!" I screamed, my hand placed on my newly burned cheek.

"You witch you stole my farm," at first I didn't know what the heck she was talking about, then if remembered, I found this farm on eBay in a bidding war.

"Pony_ridder?"

"No duh, princess," Jill said with a sarcastic voice. Was this the bubbly gullible girl i saw earlier, "That was MY farm. MY mom and I lived on it until we didn't have enough money for ma's surgery, I was going to buy it back!"

"Sorry, how was supposed to know, I grew up there to you know!"

"Probably, you always thought you looked like an old hag."

"Just shut up already!" Frustrated Claire screamt, almost pulling out her hair

* * *

Oh yay its a snow day readers, this doesn't happen alot. I love Claire, Jills ok also, but a love Claire's attitude. This is only a bit small because this leads up to a big chapter, which is basically saying. I have big plans for the next chapter so please stay tuned and close. Dino Loves you.

Skye: And I love you too.

Dino: *Slaps* You know I hate you O\\\\\O

Skye: Whatever you say, darling.

Dino: Um well bye :o


End file.
